


Personal Reflections of Blair Sandburg

by hopefulwriter27



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Reflections of Blair Sandburg

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:** | [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [nc-17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc-17), [the sentinel](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20sentinel)  
---|---  
  
_**Personal Reflections of Blair Sandburg- The Sentinel**_ Title: Personal Reflections of Blair Sandburg Rating: NC-17 Pairing: Blair/Jim Summary: Jim and Blair have lots of sex. 

RIMMING  

There are sometimes when a tongue up your ass is the best thing in the world. Then there are other times when…. ohhhh, what was I saying? Oh yeah, tongue. Up. My. Ass. It’s fucking great. Jim is a god, or should I say demon, at doing this. The licking, and swirling, and sucking, my fucking god, the sucking! No! Jim don’t stop the sucking! Did I say that out loud? I must have, he’s laughing. Woah, man, he can laugh anytime when his tongue is up my ass. Mmmm, holy shit. He’s begun the thrusting. I love the thrusting. His tongue is so fucking wet, and strong, and powerful….. ooh, I’m close. Close, close, close.  What! WHY ARE YOU STOPPING? I’m being flipped onto my back, legs shoved into the air, that wonderful muscle back into my hole. Okay, I’m cool with this. Yeah, this is perfectly acceptable.  He’s so deep, Jim don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop. I’m gong to bite off my own fucking tongue. He seems to sense this and stuffs a pillow into my mouth. I forget to breathe and the world becomes nothing but Jim’s tongue, his wonderful tongue, and my hole. Yes, yes, yes, yes…. Holy shit! What was I talking about?  

BLOWJOB  

There’s nothing like a good blowjob on a stressful day. I know this, and being the caring partner I am, I force Jim into the handicap stall on the eight floor bathroom, open his pants and go to my knees. Before he can say thank you, he’s in my mouth and hardening quickly. Mmmm, god he tastes good. I take him in to the root and swallow a couple of times. I think he likes that. I know I do. He’s like a popsicle- a warm, nonmelty, salty, smell good variety. Oh yeah, a really good smelling variety. Now I’m licking him again and again. I like the way the vein on the underside of his big cock pluses when I trace my tongue along it. Pulse, lick, pulse, lick. Oh yeah. He’s making cute little noises and I look up at him to show I can be cute too. He must of thought I was implying that he was being too loud, because he shoved his hand in his mouth and grabs my head. I took this as he wanted me to start sucking. Of course I obliged. The head of his cock tasted like heaven. His precome was seeping into my mouth, and I sucked it up like a starving man. Mmm-mm good. He’s really getting into now. The hand in my hair is practically shoving his cock into my mouth. He’s literally fucking my mouth. That’s hot. I’m getting a little uncomfortable now. I wish I wore sweats today. Stupid jeans. He’s moaning, I’m sucking. It’s all good. Then he’s coming…. and coming. Wow, he must have been really stressed out today. Or I just rock. Probably both.   Back to work. He leaves the bathroom first. I go to exit, but then remember to wash my hands. Hygiene is important.  

DILDOS  

Green, blue and purple. Those are the colors of our dildos. Purple is the smallest. That doesn’t matter much to me though, because she packs quite a punch. She has the perfect curve that hits my prostate dead on. I like to use her when I’m alone.  Though sometimes Jim watches.  Blue is the second largest. He’s not curved, but he’s made out of this jelly-like material that gets real warm when used. It’s fucking great. Blue also has ridges. Ridges are nice, very, very nice. Blue is Jim’s favorite. There was this one time I was fucking Jim with good ole blue, and he was so loose and horny that I just slid my dick in right next to blue. Double penetration feels nice. Well, I thought so at least; Jim didn’t really say anything. He was too busy moaning his head off. I understood the nonverbal message though. Green is the biggest. He’s long and thick and only to be used on special occasions.  Like tonight. I always forget how big green is until he’s shoved up my ass. Let me tell you, he’s big. Jim uses his wonderful biceps to power the thrusts into my ass. He’ll probably be sore tomorrow; I know I will be. God, it’s like a fucking horse. I can barely breathe, and I seriously need something to hang onto. Good thing we have a sturdy headboard. Jim seems to be tiring, and truthful so am I. So, to show our mutual agreement that this session with green is coming to a close, I whimper Jim’s name a few times. Then a few more. It never hurts to be thorough. He seems to get me and reaches for my cock. I exploded. Next time, maybe, I’ll let Jim use green. I’ve always been good at sharing my toys.    

BONDAGE  

 

Handcuffs are something that Jim has easy access too. He has lots of them. Right now four of them are in use. One for each limb. Though I must admit they are a little uncomfortable. But then again, isn’t that the point? I can deal with a little discomfort when Jim has his dick inside me. In fact, I can pretty much deal with anything with Jim’s dick inside me. It feels really, really good. Like amazing. He has this way of knowing exactly how hard and where to thrust every time.  It might be because he’s a sentinel, but it could be because we fuck a lot. A lot, a lot. I really want to come at the moment, but unfortunately I can’t. I have this thing around my cock; it’s called a cock ring. It was sexy and hot when I put it on, but right now it just sucks. I very much want to come. Truthfully, I’ve wanted to come for the past half and hour. Jim’s just being cruel. It’s not my fault he’s older than me and can’t come more than once a day. So he just makes up his shortcoming by staying harder for longer. At first I was jealous, but now I’m not. When’s he’s still pounding into me after an hour, and my body is tingling all over from pleasure, I really just want him to come. So I can come. Come, come, come, I want to come. I chant it in my head. Jim seems to be moving faster, and harder. Yes! Positive thoughts do work! Jim finally comes. He spurts inside of me leaving me feeling pleasant and warm. Then, being the kind man he is, he reaches down and removes the cock ring. Sweet Relief. Everything’s a bit blurry. I can’t speak, or think, or move. But it’s okay. Jim is cleaning me up and removing the cuffs. Then he turns me over to my side and cuddles up behind me. He places some light kisses on my ear and falls asleep. Which is fine, because I fall asleep too.  

&lt;!--Session data--&gt;


End file.
